Just you and me
by Kazame.g
Summary: Synopsis: Inspired by various fanfics on their take of Hinata leaving Naruto and having baby/ies outside of Konoha. This is my take on it. 21 years old, Hinata Hyuuga is dating with one of the hottest yet lovable unpredictable man of Konaha City. She couldn't bear to leave Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto whom she has loved since the day they met. But, she did it anyway. No one knew why.


**Just you and me.**

Synopsis: Inspired by various fanfics on their take of Hinata leaving Naruto and having baby/ies outside of Konoha. This is my take on it.

21 years old, Hinata Hyuuga is dating with one of the hottest yet lovable unpredictable man of Konaha City. She couldn't bear to leave Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto whom she has loved since the day they met. But, she did it anyway. No one knew why. Not her family. Not her friends. Not even Naruto himself.

Modern Konaha City, 20th March 2018.

The high-rise buildings with TVs and neon light ads overwhelms the bustling night-life of Konoha City, as with the buzzing of musical ads, tram tracks, street performers, and the lively chatters of the human that roams around. The advance development of the city had only three people that the citizens should be thankful for and these are Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and lastly, the current Hokage of the Konoha City, Minato Namikaze whom instigate the advance development of Konoha.

The achievement made by the current Hokage were so astounding that his story kept on repeating with different media showcasing it such as anime, video, live action, manga, puppet story and more. The fact that he had formed peace treaties with Konoha long-time enemies, The Wind and Lightning country shows his value to the Konoha City. Even now, he is already in a talk with the Water Country.

Despite his astonishing accomplishment, the current Hokage recently claimed that it was all thanks to his son, Uzumaki-Namizake Naruto whom helped in providing ideas for the city and building the relationship with the countries' spokesperson and anyone who knew his son will nod their heads in agreement. His rambunctious, confident, determined and annoying personality that comes with the warmest glow that matures from a fizzle to a firework. The people who comes into contact with Naruto will somehow turn from cold to warm.

As the Hokage humbly announced his 20-year-old son's involvement in his affairs, it is obvious how prominent his son will be in the future and soon after the announcement, many distinguished clans started introducing their daughters to him. However, they were all kindly rejected by the young one as he proudly claims he is in love with someone.

That is his 20-year-old story.

And this is his story from when he was 19 years old and it all started from one restaurant.

Despite the various excellent establishment around the city, there is one particular establishment called Ichiraku Ramen that stood out, and it was again because the famous Uzumaki-Namikaze family simply love their ramen. Their only son could be seen at the establishment every single day. The establishment is where the coolest and rich young kids would be hanging out most of the time with him; the Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and so forth.

The beige painted ceramic wall of the Ichiraku Ramen was old and the interior of the establishment were minimalist except for the cashier area where it donned various pictures of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family with the owner.

"Naruto! You're here again!" said Kiba Inuzuka whose family specializes in animal care.

The said boy turned his head to his group of friends with his mouth full of the noodle. The seated teenager was sitting on an U-shape red booth at the back.

"Naruto, you need to stop that. Act your part, man." Said the widow peak black hair boy standing beside Kiba.

The orange t-shirt teenager swallowed his noodle quickly leaving sloppy stains on his t-shirt.

"Sasuke. You as*****."He growled the name of the teenager before him as he wiped his mouth.

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha who is known for his genius methods and rival to the Nara clan in intelligence, is not short in that regard and held his own title as a genius within Naruto's generation along with Shikamaru Nara.

"So troublesome." Said the brown-haired genius as he takes a seat next to the orange t-shirt blonde teenager.

"Sakura will be coming, you know? She'll beat you up if she sees you like that." Explained the widow peak black hair teenager. "She's coming with her friends too."

"Geh." Naruto said while thinking back the last time Sakura punched him just because his ice-cream accidentally drips on her shoes. "I like her as a sister considering how we all grew up together but she is so loud. Plus, she will never understand how I feel." He slurped his noodles at the last part.

"Whassat?" Kiba inquired.

The other geniuses kept quiet. They heard partly of what was said by the blonde teenager and the three of them are closer to each other than the rest of the gang and its no secret considering how their family works in the same environment which is under Naruto's father. Not only that, Naruto can only confide what he's feeling to the two of them. No one else.

"Uncle Teuchi, another bowl please!" He yelled in an attempt to change the topic.

"How many bowls has it been, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"two? Three? Who counts?" The blonde replied.

"Naruto, when the next bowl come… do me a favour and eat it nicely. Or else, Sakura is going to berate about how you should eat properly or how you should act your part. It'll be troublesome." Shikamaru said while crossing his arm behind his head attempting for a comfortable position for him to take a nap.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement.

"Yea. Yea." Their blonde friend said.

Ring ring.

The bell that was attached to the front door rings as someone pushes the door open.

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink-hair girl shouted to the booth whilst waving her hands up in the air. The pink hair girl is with another two girls; a platinum blonde and a brown hair with twin buns.

 _Speak of the devil._ The two geniuses thought.

As the girls approached the booth, Teuchi came along to pass Naruto his ramen bowl and inquire the girls if there is anything they like to order. Once he got the order, he walked away to prepare the order of one bowl of ramen and 3 empty bowls.

"You guys are actually getting a bowl?" said Kiba shocked when the girls keep complaining about dieting and how its unhealthy.

"Why? Ids gud!" exclaimed Naruto with a full mouth spitting smaller pieces of noodle.

 _We said to act your part, you idiot._ The two geniuses thought.

"Naruto. Close your mouth when you eat. How many times do I have to say to act your part?" said Sakura through clench teeth whilst withholding her fist.

The targeted teenage backed off a bit with a dry laugh while saying calm down, Sakura.

The platinum blonde and the twin bun took their seats beside Kiba, "We're getting some food since we want introduce someone to you all. Remember the Hyuuga Clan?" the platinum blonde said excitedly.

"Hmm, what bout the Hyuuga Clan?" Sasuke said as he put his hands on top of the table clearly interested in the topic. "Long time ago, they were so fearless and powerful under the reign of the current head but now, the Hyuuga clan had to cease all business activity when the wife of the head fell ill, the whole clan disperse except the direct side family whom remain with the main family and since then there has been no news about the Hyuuga clan."

"Mo~ Sasuke-kun. We don't need the formal news." The platinum blonde explained. "Ten Ten here kept in contact with the genius of the family. Remember, Neji Hyuuga?" she said as she pointed to the twin bun girl.

"So, dey arg beck, Ino?" said Naruto with a swollen cheek directed to the platinum blonde as Sakura puffed.

"Yeah and not only that, the main family have two daughters that have been home schooled since young and now as the condition improves, the eldest daughter who is the same age as us, can no longer be home-schooled since we ARE starting college soon!" the platinum continued.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" She exclaimed.

Ring ring.

Their eyes turned toward the three figures that just entered the store.

"Eek! Neji!" Tenten exclaimed waving her hands excitedly in the air. "Over here!"

"Way to make it obvious, ten ten." Said Ino with a sigh as she shakes her head.

The male of the three pointed at the booth.

As they walked over to the booth and stood before the three figures turned into one figure of the male at the front.

Sakura threw a look and asked, "Weren't there the three of you?"

The loosed tied long brown hair coughed out. "Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama, you both need to introduce yourself."

"I'm Hanabi!" the younger one exclaimed excitedly with the gang and telling them her hobbies, favourite colour and more.

While they were listening, the other female with the long blue-ish hair pulled the male to the side and whispered, "Neji-niisan, please don't call us with sama anymore, we are family and I don't want us to distance away."

It was just a few distances away but Naruto can clearly hear what she said. He stood up and garnered the attention of the crowd and walked over the others at the booth landing a spot near the two Hyuugas causing the younger hyuuga to stop talking.

"Here is your ramen." Teuchi came with the bowl of ramen.

"I need to talk to you." The orange t-shirt teenager said as he pulled the blueish girl from the male and towards the door.

"Just you and me." He said as he pushes the door.


End file.
